sotffandomcom-20200215-history
George Leidman
Name: George Stanley Leidman Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Archeology, Swimming, and Dance Appearance: George is a tall fellow with a good physique, standing at 6'1" and weighing in at about 180 pounds. Swimming a lot has given him well-defined shoulders, arms, and legs, which he's not afraid to show by wearing T-shirts and shorts. He has black hair that is short in the back and long in the front, forming bangs that often fall down in front of his eyes, forcing him to comb them to either side. He has greenish blue eyes, about average in size, and a cleft in his chin. Since he does not like to stand out, his T-shirts are usually plain white, with either generic slogans on them or the symbol of some college or another. He also likes to wear ankle socks with his sneakers, leaving his lower leg entirely exposed Biography: George was born the son of an accountant, putting him solidly in the urban middle class. Life was not easy growing up for the boy, as his mother had died when he was only three years old, and his father had to quickly learn the ropes of raising a son by himself. George and his father would soon come to an understanding that as long as his father did the cooking, he would do the cleaning, as the poor widower was quite careless about picking up after himself. Growing up with his father was entertaining for the boy, as his dad was fond of taking him out on trips and showing him movies he was technically not old enough to see. One of these such videos was Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. The archetype of the scientist adventurer really appealed to George, and as he grew up, he wanted to become an adventurer as well. He especially loved reading through history books about explorers and scientists who went out into the great unknown and discovered brand new places full of new sights and people. Being a young man with an overactive imagination, he pursued his studies in the sciences in the hopes of becoming one of those explorers, but came to realize in his older years that the world was far too small for anyone to explore anything. Still, he continued to study hard in geology, history, and mathematics, in the hopes of becoming an archeologist. Exploring beneath the Earth was one of the few frontiers left, and so he figured that his time would be best spent with doing work in that field. In the meantime, he also started working up his body, swimming back and forth in the backyard pool. His father was a skilled swimmer as well, and he taught George the basics, and let the young man do the rest. He was a natural at it, and would have joined the school's swim team if he hadn't chickened out at the last second. That's George's main flaw, actually. He has a tendency to do things without thinking them carefully through, as evidenced when he decided on his future career from watching an Indiana Jones film. This has gotten him into a couple of fights in the past, even though he usually ended up as the loser of said fights. He is also fairly absent-minded about things that do not interest him, such as foreign languages and shop class. The information in those courses go right in one ear and out the other, and it's only due to his studying for tests that he gets C's and B's in those courses at all. This major flaw is also what got him into dance classes at an early age. George's father wanted him to get more culture than sitting in front of the television or playing video games, so he asked whether or not he wanted to take them, and he casually said yes. Before he realized what he just agreed to, his father had already registered him for it, and he was off to his first lesson. Still, he grew to like the various dances, especially Swing, and if he hadn't been so nervous about asking out girls, he might have put those dancing skills to use. Personality-wise, George is a fairly nice fellow. He's polite, he's courteous, and he's very good at acting like he's interested in other people's conversation. Some would say that he's wishy-washy about this, as he tends to act like he agrees with people, whether or not he does, all for the purpose of not making waves. While a good conversationalist, George freezes up when it comes to discussions of anything romantic, stumbling over his words and acting like a complete idiot. He also has a tendency to butt into things that aren't his problem, because he likes to help other people, even when they don't want it. Advantages: George is strong and nimble, due to a combination of swimming and dance. He's been in a few fights in the past, but nothing major. He's also sympathetic towards people and likes to help out others, meaning that other people might see him as an ally. Disadvantages: On the other hand, his tendency to react without thinking and his inability to resist helping other people out is likely to get him into a lot of trouble. He's also a fairly slow thinker at times, and may have difficulties figuring things out on the first try. Like with most students, he has also never laid a hand on a weapon of any sort in his entire life. Designated Number: Male student no. 130 --- Designated Weapon: Replica East German marks (bills + coins) in a black leather wallet Conclusion: How long will it take B130 to figure out he got screwed on the weapon assignments? That hero complex, combined with the lack of any worthwhile tools, will make this an uphill battle for B131, but who knows? If he can get his hands on something helpful, maybe he can make something of himself. I don't don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this one... The above biography is as written by Blastinus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Blastinus, Pippin Kills: Dustin Royal, Gloria Benson, Tim Questiare Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: Replica East German marks (bills + coins) in a black leather wallet (assigned weapon), Savage Model 1907 (.32 ACP) (taken from Tim Questiare) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain George, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Mambo Italiano *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *All That I've Ever Known *Stay Sane Inside Insanity *Pearl and Destiny *The Moon is Laughing at You *She Bopped *No Crying Allowed *Eep *Endings & Beginnings *There's Always Room In The Swamp! *Lonely American Nights *The Cavalry Arrives *Paint it Black Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about George Leidman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *And, with the brief interlude of folks saved in the rescue past, it is back to kids who died. George is interesting in that he interacted with the rescue plotline and it actually marked a big turning point for him. I'll have more to say in some later comments about how the rescue factored into the stories of the many kids who sort of randomly stumbled into it and then chose to leave. George was on the exclusion list, though, for having murdered several kids. What was cool about this was that contact with the rescue group served to make him question his own decisions and decide to stop killing. It's a redemption story I wish had gone further; unfortunately, George dies only one thread later, before we can see how things would've stuck. George is a good character, though, both pre and post-adoption. He was different from many of the more villainous V4 sorts, and I think flies under the radar when he deserves a bit more notice. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students